The Play's, The Thing My Version
by movieknower
Summary: What if in the play's the thing Michelle never forgave uncle Jesse for not giving her that part of Yanky Doodle in the play! Then he loses his memory. *note* Teddy has not moved in my story


summary: what if in the play's the thing Michelle never forgave Uncle Jesse for not giving her that part of Yankee doodle in the play! Then he loses his memory. *note* teddy has not moved in my story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!

All of the characters belong to creator of Full House Jeff Franklin

After trying to trick Michelle with the "if your mad say I" thing, she just sat there when it didn't work.

They couldn't believe they couldn't make her talk. She walked out thinking that she was not going to be holding her arm up as the statue of liberty in the Yankee Doodle play. She was just that stubborn. So they got her a babysitter for that night.

It was Kimmy Gibbler. She wasn't watching her and she didn't see when Michelle fell. She instead ran about in a panic shouting "they're going to kill me", when it had happened.

Michelle muttered "stupid Kimmy". Michelle called Jesse. Not to ask him to forgive her

but to bring her to the hospital. She just sprained her arm luckily.

After the visit to the hospital, and the ride home, Jesse asked her "why are you so mad"?

Michelle replied "if I was Yankee Doodle I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Now that were home I am going to bed, Goodnight".

The next day Rebecca tried to tell Jesse that Michelle would come around.

He nodded "I know but I need to clear my head by going for a drive"

When he was out he ended up crashing cause of a drunk driver.

He woke up in a hospital not knowing who he or anyone else was.

When Michelle got there she tried to tell him that she was his Niece and she would help him jog his memory.

A Day Later

I woke up in a hospital then this girl came in and I say "who are you"?

Maybe I shouldn't have said that she looks hurt.

A few Moments later

So turns out she is my Niece.

I also found out I have two other Nieces D.J. and Stephanie.

When I was finally released from that hospital,

and I got home I found out I had a wife named Rebecca. Also twin sons named Nicky and Alex.

I guess the only problem I have with this is trying to tell my kids apart.

I also found out I work a radio station with my friend Joey, in the basement.

Michelle's POV

I did this to Uncle Jesse I hate that I made him take a drive when that drunk driver was out.

I must show how much I am sorry but he doesn't even remember me.

"Oh time to wake up daddy it's Saturday" I told him.

"If I am not up soon, come get me up cause, I have to clean" he replied.

After that I went to talk to D.J.

"D.J." I asked.

"What Michelle" she asked me.

"I made Uncle Jesse the way he is" she replied.

"How?" she asked.

"Well I was mad at him for not letting me be Yankee doodle and he felt so bad that he got into a crash" I explained.

"Michelle don't beat yourself up over this apologize when he gets better!"

"What if he never gets better?" I asked worriedly.

"He will, I guarantee it!" D.J assured me.

The next few days had been torture for Michelle because Jesse had not remembered anything.

She decided to call Teddy to see if he knew what to do in this problem.

Teddy said "why don't you just play with me to get your mind off of it?"

Michelle said "Okay I'll ask my daddy!"

"Daddy!" she called.

What is it Michelle?" he asked her.

"Can Teddy come over?"

"Sure" Danny replied.

Michelle then went to tell Teddy that Danny said yes.

When Teddy showed up, they decided to watch T.V.

Jesse then came into the room "who's your little friend?" he asked.

Michelle replied "this is Teddy my best friend"

"Oh okay!" Jesse answered back.

Jesse's POV

I am still not sure who anyone else is.

Some annoying girl walks in this house and yells "hello Tanneritos!"

Then I hear Danny (I think that's Danny) say "Don't you have a home Kimmy?"

Then the Kimmy-girl replied "yes but they kicked me out for the day!"

Then I hear one of my nieces. I think it was D.J. who came down and said "you have to come and help me with an outfit!"

But by the way that Kimmy-girl was dressed I don't think she'd be much help.

"DADDY" oh joy one of my sons want me but, which one. I just said "What is it!"

"Will you play with me?"

I said "first I know this is bad but, I can't remember you, I know your names, but I can't seem to tell you guys apart"

He replied "I'm Nicky" so I played with him for a bit. Then after I went to my attic house thing I supposedly lived in.

Then I saw the pink bunny wallpaper in a frame.

I suddenly remembered that I kept it for Michelle because she missed the bunnies.

It then hit me. everything is coming back to me? Who I am! And who everyone else is!

No ones POV

Jesse went down stairs and heard Michelle calling him, to ask if Teddy has to leave.

"First shouldn't Danny answer that question?" I asked her.

"Second aren't you still mad at me?"

Michelle answered "Daddy went out and I was until you lost your...wait a minute..." she paused. "Is your memory back?"

"Yes" He replied.

"Oh thank-you I never thought you would get better. I am so sorry I got so mad when I shouldn't have been so...hmmm" she stopped.

"selfish?" Jesse offered.

"Yeah that's the word shellfish" I replied.

"ha-ha you make me laugh munchkin!" he smiled.

"I love you munchkin".

"I love you too uncle jesse"

Disclaimer: sorry if it kind of sucks this was my first story I've ever written. Review please!


End file.
